The Princess and the Affair
by FairytaleMaster
Summary: One-Shot. What if it wasn't really happily ever after for Cinderella and her Prince "Charming"?


**_The Princess and the Affair_**

Cinderella was a very happy princess; she had everything she had ever dreamt of. A lovely huge castle, servants to wait on her every whim, a charming husband, (tall dark and handsome and dressed to impress) and all the shoes she could ask for. She had red shiny ones, black leather ones, blue party ones, pink glittery ones and her favourite glass slippers. She loved every single pair and they had their very own room in her castle. Now her husband, Prince Charming, had got annoyed a couple of times but Cinderella just promised not to do it again…and he believed her!

And later that day she bought some lovely new dark green high-heeled shoes. She smiled as the clerk packed them into a box after wrapping them in silver tissue paper - buying shoes was so much fun, she was just sad that she never got to do this earlier. And how could she with those idiots for a family, she was glad they had gone to live somewhere far, far away from here. She smiled again at the memory of her stepmother's face as the glass slipper slid comfortably onto her foot. That was a great day!

Her attention was quickly caught when the shopping clerk spoke. "Here you go, miss," she said brightly handing over the bag that contained her new shoes. Cinderella grinned, thanked the clerk and walked from the shop with a slight skip in her step.

As she left the shop she spied black hair, a hideous yellow skirt, blue top with light blue-capped sleeves and a high white collar. She even had that disgusting red cape on. _Doesn't she know it's so out of fashion?_ thought Cinderella, as she cringed at Snow White's horrible outfit. She looked down smugly at her own clothes. She was wearing her new very fashionable white halter dress designed by the one and only 'Lumiere' a great French designer.

She smirked at Snow White as she walked past, but instead of Snow White being intimidated or afraid, she just smirked back. _The cheek of her, to smirk back at me_, Cinderella fumed as she stormed out of the Fairytale Mall, (It makes all your shopping dreams come true!) and into her lovely silver pumpkin carriage.

***

She got home to her palace and ran up the stairs wanting to try on her new shoes and maybe get all dressed up, after all that was the second best thing after shoes, dressing up! She got to her room to see Prince Charming standing by the bed. Cinderella smiled at him while pushing her box of new shoes behind the door so he didn't see that she had bought more of them.

"Hello dear," she smiled sweetly, "I didn't expect you home until dinner time."

Prince Charming turned around with a scowl on his face. "You bought more shoes, didn't you?" he said accusingly. Cinderella's face burned as she was found out. She felt like a naughty child that had been caught eating cookies right before lunchtime.

"Well, you could say that, I guess…" She muttered while picking at her perfectly manicured nails. Prince Charming still had the scowl on his face.

"You have thousands of shoes, why do you need more? I mean there are some people who spend their money on better things. Like Snow White," as soon as he said her name Cinderella's face darkened.

"She works so hard looking after all seven of those dwarves and she spends her money on good, useful things. Like did you know that she donated lots of money to a special clinic that helps the vertically challenged? Isn't that great? She is such a nice caring person," he said, now smiling. "And I'm sure you two could become the best of friends and now's your chance, because I've just heard from Aladdin that she bought the house opposite them in our street! So now you, Jasmine and Snow White could hang out and do all those girlie things you like!" He was now positively beaming at the idea of them being friends. Cinderella rolled her eyes at his happiness.

"What if Jasmine and I don't want her to be there?"

"But she's such a nice person…" He mumbled looking dejected.

"Why don't you just marry her?" She scoffed as she left the room taking her new shoes with her. Only she didn't hear her husband mutter something evil as soon as she left the room.

***

Cinderella was prancing about in her new green shoes and a dress made by _Lumiere _when two little blue birds fluttered up to her window with an envelope. Cinderella gave them an odd look but took the letter all the same. The two birds quickly disappeared down the street chirping happily. Cinderella flipped the letter over in her hands and looked down on the curly writing spelling out _Mr and Mrs Charming_.

She looked down at it confused; she hardly ever got post. Well, she got post from the bank a lot; those goblins really hated it if she forgot to pay her bills or what not. She carefully looked at the red seal with a S.W in bedded in it. Snow White. With that she ripped the envelope open and read the letter quickly.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Charming,_

_You are cordially invited to Snow White's palace warming party._

_Please wear formal dress and bring presents._

_At Snow White's house, tomorrow, dinner time._

_Yours truly,_

_Snow White…And the Seven Dwarfs._

Cinderella glared at the letter in disgust and was very tempted to screw it up and throw it in the bin but Char would get mad at her. God, she hated Snow White. So instead she walked down to Char's study with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Sweetie, a letter has come," she cooed quietly which made Char look up with a bored look on his face, "It's from Snow White." His bored face quickly changed to shock then to surprise then to fear in about two seconds but then it was back to his clearly bored look.

"Oh, what's it about?" He asked his voice sounding bored as well. Cinderella was baffled by his quick change of faces but let it pass.

"It's just a palace warming party, you know 'cause she bought a new palace and all." She smiled sweetly again. Char nodded as if he was thinking then spoke.

"I have something to do, why don't you go to the salon?" He asked while giving her his new credit card. (Dragons Gold Credit Card, one of the best brands of card.) Her eyes sparkled and she snatched the card off him.

"Ok! You take your time doing what you're doing. I'll be a long time, after all looking great all the time is a thing that only a Fairy Godmother can do! And they're not cheap!" She said happily as she headed for the front door.

***

Cinderella arrived home from Jasmine's Genie Hair Salon (Makes Hair Perfect With Just Three Wishes!) with her blonde hair straightened and gleaming, she also had her eyebrows plucked and her nails redone. She sat down in the living room for about five minutes before she was bored. She looked at the clock to see that it was only three o'clock meaning the Mall would still be open so she could buy some new shoes for the occasion. Besides she still had Char's credit card, which she fingered lovingly. Cinderella leaped up from her seat, jumped in to her pumpkin carriage and zoomed off to the Mall. She parked quickly and ran (with dignity) to the nearest shoe shop.

Half an hour later she came out with three new pairs of shoes, four new dresses and some new jewellery to match. Ok, she might have gone a little over the top but it's shopping, it's important. Well, to girls anyway. She smiled happily to herself but the smile fell off her face as she saw Snow White, again.

But this time she was with a man, who looked oddly familiar with his neatly styled dark brown hair and nice suit. Cinderella snorted. How could _she_ get such a nice handsome boyfriend? Cinderella then decided to see whom the lucky, or should she say unlucky, man was. She began to stroll nonchalantly over to the new couple waiting to see the out raged look on Snow White's face as she gave away all her biggest secrets and fears. Before she could reach the two lovebirds the intercom buzzed on.

"_Ding Dong_. Would the owner of the silver pumpkin shaped carriage please report to the carriage park, you are parked on a goblin. _Ding Dong._" Cinderella frowned as she realised that was her carriage. She would have to move her carriage and quick otherwise the Mall Manager would ban her from the mall again. That meant she couldn't mock Snow White, but it didn't matter as the couple had disappeared into the sea of faces.

Cinderella stamped her foot in annoyance but hurried off to the carriage park so she didn't have to use more money and get Char annoyed.

***

She sped into the gravel driveway at the same time as Char came running down the street looking flushed.

"Char!" She exclaimed stuffing the carrier bags back into the carriage and shutting the door with a quick snap. He quickly looked at her nervously and guiltily.

"Oh, Cindy!" he said in surprise, "You're back, I thought you'd be longer." He part spoke part mumbled. Cinderella raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his remark but let it slide seeing as she had just bought lots of new clothes.

"Well I just went to the Mall, I needed some new clothes for Snow White's party." She shrugged hoping that he didn't notice all the expensive labels. Only she didn't notice the way Char flinched at the mention of the mall and Snow White. She smiled at him and walked into their palace with the servants carrying in her bags. Char let out a huge sigh and followed her in.

***

The next day Cinderella got up bright and early to get ready for Snow White's party. She was going to look so gorgeous that no one would notice Snow White; Cinderella's beauty would just amaze them. She smiled to herself and hummed a little tune as she got out of bed. She stopped when she saw that Char's shirt from yesterday wasn't in the wash but sticking out from under their four-poster bed.

'What's this?' she thought as she bent down to pick it up and put it in the wash. But there on the shirt's white collar was a blood red lipstick mark. Cinderella gasped loudly and dropped the shirt just as Char rolled over.

"Cindy? What's the matter?" He asked sleepily, peering at her with half closed eyes.

"Oh nothing!" She said quickly, "I just broke a nail." She lied while nudging the shirt under the bed once more.

"Aw poor Cindy. Come back to bed and I'll make it all better." He said with a cheeky grin.

"But I have to get ready for the party," she kinda lied; after all she had nearly all day.

"You've got all day to do that." Char moaned now fully awake.

"Well you know me, busy, busy." She giggled nervously as she moved over to the door. "See you later." She added and slipped through the door.

Cinderella then shut it with a snap and leaned against it. Blood red lipstick, his flushed and guilty face, the handsome guy at the mall yesterday. It all made sense. Either Char was having an affair with Snow White or he had a secret identical twin. Cinderella wished it was the twin theory but of course she had met all Char's family and he had not one other sibling, well except his half brother but no one knew where he was. (Apparently he was really spoilt and obnoxious and had gone to France looking for a beautiful wife and had never come home. Some say he had a curse put on him, something about a beast, but everyone knows that only happens in story books.)

Anyway, Cinderella felt so upset and annoyed at the idea of her husband being unfaithful. She then slid down the door and sat on the floor sobbing with fury over a man that was so obviously not worth it. She heard Char get out of bed so she dried her eyes, smoothed out her nightgown and began to plot a way to get back at them both.

***

The time flew by and soon Cinderella and Char left their palace and walked down to Snow White's. Cinderella was proud of herself, she had come up with a plan and she looked absolutely fabulous in her long blue/white ball gown with shoulder sleeves and lovely new white heels. Her shoes tapped loudly on the pavements as she walked arm in arm with her no good dirty rotten cheating husband. Snow White would regret the day she had an affair with Cinderella's husband.

Snow White's palace had decorations everywhere; hanging from turrets, weaving through trees even around some dwarves' necks. Cinderella thought it looked tacky; there was such thing as over doing it. But Char loved it.

"Oh wow! Doesn't that look wonderful?" He cried, amazed. Cinderella pursed her lips and tried to smile.

"Yes," she replied wishing that Char and Snow White would both spontaneously combust, but that was what the plan was for.

***

They arrived at the front doors and were greeted by the lesser-known eighth dwarf, Greety.

"May I take your coat, Prince Charming?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Char nodded, passed his coat over and strolled on into the house while Greety hung the coat on the back of his hook-like hat with other coats.

Cinderella was quite impressed with the castle but she would never let Snow White know that, and of course Cinderella's palace was so much nicer. They both walked through a huge oak door into a magnificent dining room where rich and delicious food was arranged onto a well-carved table. And there, sitting in the middle was a large cream covered cake with pink roses around the sides.

"That looks delicious!" Char beamed as Cinderella grinned flakily but inwardly she smirked, soon it would all be over.

Just then Snow White glided into the room in exactly the same long blue/white ball gown with shoulder sleeves and lovely white-heeled shoes as Cinderella. She gasped in shock and felt her face flush red as everyone turned to look at her. Snow White smirked triumphantly at her then spoke proudly.

"Welcome fellow royalty, thank you so much for coming! And without further ado let the dinner be served!" She said happily flashing white teeth. Everyone flocked to the food but Cinderella was still in shock. _How dare she wear the same dress as me!_ Thought Cinderella in outrage. She couldn't take it anymore, first she gets one of the nicest houses on the street then she steals her husband and now the worst crime, she stole her dress. That was the last straw. Scratch the plan. She marched right over to Snow White who was about to cut the cake and she shoved her face right into the creaminess. _SPLAT!_

***

Cream flew everywhere as Snow White's face collided with the cake. Cinderella grinned evilly as she pulled Snow White's head back again then pushed it back into the cake, which made a very satisfying sound. Snow White's screams overpowered the sound of people gasping, dwarves cheering and Char yelling at her to stop.

Only Cinderella must have let her guard down because Snow White twisted in her hands and tried to bite her arm. Cinderella leapt back in surprise, her heel snapping and she fell to the ground. The room span for a second but the dizziness soon left. Unfortunately Snow White had already dived on her knocking the wind out of her.

"You ruined my party!" She screeched in Cinderella's face as she tugged at her hair and scratched at her face.

Now Char was yelling at Snow White to stop but no one actually attempted to. Cinderella struggled about and grabbed Snow White's wrists then pushed her to floor as she jumped up. She checked herself over and sorted her hair; she then took her shoe off and checked the damage.

"I may have ruined your party, but you have ruined my brand new shoes!" She yelled as she threw the shoe at the floor. The shoe bounced off the floor and knocked a candle down off the table as Cinderella stormed from the castle with Char running after her. But no one seemed to notice the candle had fallen over until the fancy lace tablecloth caught fire.

Cinderella was so angry, that no-good Snow White really got her annoyed.

"Cindy! Cindy!" Char yelled, "Wait, how could you do that back there?" She quickly turned around and slapped him right across the face.

"I know about you two! Your dirty little secret!" She screamed and his face paled visibly.

"You knew…" But before he could finish screams erupted from the house. They both turned around to see all the guests running from the palace flames licking their feet.

"Run! Run!" Yelled Sleepy the dwarf sleepily while yawning loudly. Char and Cinderella froze and watched as flames engulfed the entire palace. Suddenly a scream brought them back to reality.

"Snow White is still in there!" Char stared in horror as he watched a long turret fall into the burning mass that was once a beautiful palace. Cinderella cringed as a flame exploded from the west wing and some trees caught fire. There was no way Snow White was still alive now…

***

Cinderella went to jail that night for Arson and Manslaughter. Twenty people including the dwarves testified against her. Even Char was against her but she couldn't care less. She even thought it would have been better if he had died in that fire too. The only thing that upset her in this horrible accident was that she no longer had all her lovely shoes…

_**The End**_


End file.
